Vinewood
by JuliaCrucio
Summary: После кошмара в Министерстве Гарри узнает правдивое пророчество, и он оказывается… в руках Темного Лорда Волдеморта.


**Vinewood**

**Автор: darkmoon666**

**Переводчик: ****Cruciatus**

**Бета: Defect Ch****ild**

**Гамма: Верди**

**Фендом: Гарри Поттер**

**Пейринг: Гарри Поттер/Волдеморт**

**Жанр: романс**

**Рейтинг: ****PG-13**

**Размер: мини**

**Статус: закончен**

**Саммари: После кошмара в Министерстве Гарри узнает правдивое пророчество, и он оказывается… в руках Темного Лорда Волдеморта.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: ****.net/s/5499285/1/Vinewood**

**Разрешение на перевод: получено**

**Переведено для Вадери Марволо Редль к Новому Году**

- Сами спасайте ваш проклятый мир! – кричал Гарри на мужчину. Он бушевал в кабинете Дамблдора, через двадцать минут после кошмара, через пятьдесят минут после смерти последнего члена семьи, Сириуса Блэка.

Дамблдор грустно покачал седой головой.

– Боюсь, я не могу, Гарри. Ты – избранный. Избранный пророчеством. Ты ответственен за смерть Лорда Волдеморта.

Зеленоглазый подросток прищурился. Его лохматые черные волосы качались на голове, как будто на них дул сильный ветер. – Нет, найдите другого мученика, чтобы помочь вам.

Гарри развернулся на одном каблуке, но не к двери, как ожидал Дамблдор (он запер ее, чтобы подросток не смог сбежать), а к окну, занимавшему всю стену кабинета, находившегося на самой высокой башне. Мальчик положил свою маленькую руку на прозрачное стекло. Глаза закрылись, лоб прижался к холодной поверхности.

Дамблдор встал из-за стола, готовый подойти к мальчику и утешить его. Длинные, широкие, пестрые одежды пронеслись мимо стола. Глаза подростка открылись, вспыхнув зеленой «Авада Кедавра».

- Спасибо, знатная леди, - услышал Дамблдор шепот мальчика. Он отчаянно бросился вперед, пытаясь поймать руку мальчика, когда Гарри выпал из окна – закрытого окна. Ни один осколок не откололся от него.

В этот момент Дамблдор рефлекторно вытащил свою палочку из рукава. Он поспешно послал взрывное заклинание в окно, только для того, чтобы отскочить от отразившегося заклинания. Он покачал головой, заставив длинные волосы покачиваться на спине и груди.

Морщинистый лоб Альбуса прижался к стеклу немного выше того места, где упал Гарри. Он смотрел в разные стороны, пытаясь найти кровавые отпечатки у основания башни, но было слишком темно, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть в сумерки.

Изящный ворон залетел в окно, когда Дамблдор резко развернулся, стремясь найти тело Гарри прежде, чем его найдет какой-нибудь ни о чем не подозревающий ученик.

Оказавшись снаружи, директор ничего не нашел, ни доказательств, что Гарри был там, ни магического отпечатка, как будто кто-то очень хорошо очистил воздух.

~ ~ ~ ООО ~ ~ ~

Несколько часов спустя, все тот же изящный ворон, едва замеченный Дамблдором, царапал стекло единственного окна в поместье. Сильная рука толкнула стекло вверх, и ворона прыгнула через отверстие, приземляясь на защищенную плащом руку. Черные когти птицы впились в ткань, контролируя путь человека.

Несколько мгновений и птица с человеком добрались до спальни. Человек спиной прижался к изголовью кровати из цветного дерева; ворон балансировал на его коленях.

Действие заклинания прошло, оставив вновь обращенного Гарри Поттера, который, свернувшись, рыдал в мускулистые руки Темного Лорда Волдеморта. – Он… он хочет, чтобы я у-убил тебя, чтобы закончить во-войну! – плакал подросток на плече мужчины.

- О чем ты говоришь? – спросил Волдеморт. Его руки обняли мальчика, прижимая его к груди. Он сделал так, чтобы они вместе лежали на большой кровати.

- У Дамблдора было воспоминание с про-пророчеством, и оно сказало, что я единственный, кто может у-убить тебя. Я не хочу убивать те-тебя! – его руки обернулись вокруг шеи Волдеморта, запутавшись в густых волосах, потянув Волдеморта ближе к несчастному подростку.

Человек нежно смахнул слезы с лица подростка. Он наклонил подбородок, пристально глядя в изумрудные глаза. – Ты никогда не должен был убивать меня, и я никогда не должен был убивать тебя. Понимаешь? Ты слишком дорог мне, чтобы смерть разлучила нас, - решительно сказал он.

Губы Гарри растянулись в улыбке, хотя на его глазах выступило еще больше слез. Он потянул лицо Волдеморта к своему, целуя лорда.

Волдеморт первым разорвал поцелуй, заставляя тело подростка изгибаться. Он держал Гарри, пока его рыдания не остановились, дыхание стало снова нормальным.

- Теперь, почему бы тебе не взять палочку, и мы пойдем, замучим некоторых плохих последователей, а? – рубиновые глаза Волдеморта смотрели в зеленые омуты Гарри.

Подросток издал смешок. И еще раз. Гарри прорвало на смех, которым наслаждался Волдеморт.

– Хорошая идея, - ответил он, когда его дыхание стало прежним. Он слегка поцеловал Волдеморта, прежде чем вырваться из объятий и слезть с кровати. Гарри открыл прикроватный ящик в поисках белой маски, закрывающую пол лица, и палочку из виноградного дерева. Палочка из остролиста забыто лежала в ящике.

Подросток был закутан в легкую черную мантию с огромным капюшоном. Он позволил Волдеморту возиться с его длинными до подбородка волосами. Защитные чары исчезли, как только пара вышла из своих комнат в усадьбе Риддл-Менор.

Гарри с волнением качнулся, следуя за своим возлюбленным через многочисленные повороты и замысловатые коридоры дома покойного отца. Они вошли в главный зал. Большой стол был заменен одним, похожим на трон, креслом, когда Волдеморт сделал это место временной штаб-квартирой.

Гарри устроился на коленях у мужчины, когда Волдеморт сел на трон. Один из последователей, помогавший с хозяйством и надзором над опасными заключенными, находившимися тут же в новых подземельях, суетливо прибежал в зал, падая на колени перед Лордом. Его левая рука приподнялась, рукав отодвинулся назад, показывая Темную метку. Гарри прошептал в ухо Волдеморта, кого он хотел вызвать, когда пальцы человека потянулись, чтобы вызвать Пожирателя Смерти.

Волдеморт усмехнулся, когда фигура трансгрессировала в зал. На его коленях хихикал Джокер.

Фигура проклинала их в продажной удаче – Джокер никогда не был хорошей картой – или персоной, с которой можно иметь дело. Пожиратель смерти желал, чтобы они не обращали на него внимания, чтобы он проскочил через дверь и исчез из сознания двух лордов.

Последователь сделал вдох, чтобы выпустить воздух леденящим кровь криком, от Круцио, брошенным Джокером Темного Лорда. Прежде, чем прошла боль, подергивающаяся фигура увидела, как Джокер страстно целует Темного Лорда, небрежно направив палочку на плечо.

Мораль последователя была высока него; они целовались, не обращая внимания на Пожирателя Смерти в пользу своих извращенных удовольствий.

На следующее утро, изящный ворон вновь пролетел сквозь закрытые окна в кабинете директора Хогвартса. Он обернулся Поттером. Заклятье забвения забрало воспоминанье старика о ночном побеге. И мальчик вернулся в привычной уклад жизни Хогвартса, спокойный и умиротворенный.


End file.
